


Of Turkey and Nerf Guns

by Treta_Aysel



Series: Hamilton Family Moments [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Modern Era, Parent-Child Relationship, Sibling Bonding, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treta_Aysel/pseuds/Treta_Aysel
Summary: Philip and Angie are tasked with getting their father out of his office for dinner.





	Of Turkey and Nerf Guns

“Philip! Angelica! Come in here and help me please!” Eliza’s voice filters through the house and the two eldest of the children’s heads poke around the corner. Eliza wiped her hands on the apron as she turned to see the two of them standing there.  


“What do you need, Ma?” Philip asked as he rocked back on his heels wondering what she had called them from entertaining the younger children from while the dinner was cooking. He glanced over at the oven before turning back to his mom. “Is dinner almost ready?”  


Angie grinned, nodding. “It smells good.”  


“No,” she hummed as she checked the pot where the potatoes were boiling in before answering. “But I need the two of you to do something for me. Dinner will be ready soon. Your father is in his home office upstairs working still. I need you two to get him out of his office.” She glanced up at the clock. “The turkey will be done in twenty minutes if you want to time it.”  


Angie looked between her mother and brother for a moment. Earlier that day their mom had asked the two of them to play with their younger siblings while she got dinner ready. “What about the younger kids?”  


Eliza paused, pursing her lips in thought. “I’m sure Junior can handle them for a little while. If not, I’ll help if I need to.”  


There was silence for a moment as Philip looked at his sister. Angie only nodded at him. “We’ll go get Pa for you, Ma. Don’t worry.” He stated as he and Angie turned and made their way up the stairs.  


Angie sighed as she rested against the wall outside of Alexander’s office. “So,” the ten-year-old girl hummed. “How are we gonna get Papa out of his office?” She knew from experience it took a lot to draw Alexander out. She hoped Philip had a plan of some sort.  


Philip looked at his sister for a moment. “I have an idea. Wait here,” with those words he turned and headed across the hall into the room that he shared with Junior. A moment or two later he returned with three nerf guns. Handing one to Angie, he stated, “We’ll go in there and ask him to play with us.”  


Angie’s brown eyes looked at the nerf gun for a moment before at her older brother. “Are you sure it’s going to work?  


Philip shrugged. “Might as well try, right? Now let’s get into position. Time to storm the office.”  


The two of them stood next to the door and nodded at each other. Reached out, Philip turned the doorknob and the two of them came storming inside, each firing a nerf dart from the gun. One landed at Alexander’s feet and the other on his bookcase. “Pa! Pa!” Philip called as he soon found himself standing next to their father’s desk, grin on his face. “Angie and I are having a nerf gun fight, want to join us?”  


Looking up from his work, Alexander looked at Philip for a moment before turning to look at Angie, who stood there with a grin on her face. “It’s fun!” She said as she shot off another foam dart, this time it stuck to Alexander’s chair. “You should join us.”  


Alexander glanced over at his work before letting out a small sigh. He had promised Eliza that he would try not to work that much this year, but it didn’t seem like he was holding up his end of the bargain. “I would love to, but I have to---”  


Another foam dart was shot off.  


It stuck to Alexander’s forehead.  


Reaching up, he plucked it from his forehead and set it down on his desk. “Philip?”  


“Yeah?” He asked, hiding both nerf guns he was holding behind his back.  


“Can I see one of those? Please?”  


Philip and Angie exchanged looks for a moment before handing over the nerf gun to his dad. “Here.”  


Alexander turned it over in his hands before he looked up at the two of them standing there. “Now I have one thing to say to the two of you,” a pause. “Run.”  


Philip and Angie shard a look that turned into a grin before they turned and bolted laughing following them.  


Foam darts everywhere. The two of them shooting them back. Their father returning their fire.  


Soon the two of them skidded to a stop as they found themselves in the dining room. Eliza stood in front of them, turkey on a platter in her hands with a foam dart stuck to it. A frown was clear on her lips.  


The two of them quickly hid the two nerf guns behind their back.  


“Betsey?” Alexander questioned before looking down and seeing the look that the two kids had. He hid his nerf gun behind his back too. “Is the turkey done? It smells good.”  


Eliza let out a sigh, shaking her head. “This wasn’t what I had in mind when I asked the two of you to get your father out of his office, but you’re here now.” She said as she gave Alexander a half smile before turning back to the two kids. “Now, go get your brothers and tell them dinners ready.” She paused. “And put the toys away, please.”  


“Yes, Mama,” the two of them called as they wandered away to gather their brothers up for dinner.  


Alexander watched as the two of them walked by before reaching over and taking the foam dart off the turkey before looking at Eliza. “Sorry, Betsey.” He apologized as he gave her a small smile. “The turkey looks good. You did a wonderful job as usual.”  


Eliza rolled her eyes, but a smile was on her lips. “We haven’t eaten yet.” A small pause. “But thank you.”  


There was silence for a moment as he looked at the feast laid out for their family. Alexander’s hand came out and wrapped around Eliza’s waist as he placed a soft kiss to her hair. She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. “Do you know what I’m thankful for?”  


He shook his head at her words.  


“You, and our wonderful family.” She spoke softly, soon hearing the footsteps of their brood of children drawing closer to the dining room.  


A smile was on his lips as he placed a kiss on her forehead. “So am I.”  


“Happy Thanksgiving, Alexander.”  


“Happy Thanksgiving, Betsey.” 

The words were spoken as the children came filing in and finding a spot at the table. The two of them giving one last smile at each other as they found their seats as well. Across the table they gave each other a smile before turning their attention to the children as they took turns saying what they were thankful for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't planned at all but I had fun writing it.


End file.
